Nadie como tu
by Val rod
Summary: ¿Cual seria el regalo perfecto para la persona que amas? Acompañenme a ver que se le ocurre regalarle Candy a su esposo en su cumpleaños


Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad con Mizuki e Igarashi, los utilizo sin fines de lucro

Nadie como tú

Corría la última semana del mes de septiembre, y como siempre por las tardes las mujeres de la familia se reunían para conversar un poco antes de que sus respectivos hijos y esposos llegaran a la casa, ya que las tres mantenían una estrecha relación de amistad

¿Y Candy ya sabes que le vas a regalar a Anthony la próxima semana?- dijo rebeca quien quería saber mas

La verdad no, esta vez sí me ha costado mucho elegir un regalo para el – dijo Candy un poco angustiada pues ya se había acercado la fecha y no tenía nada

Debe ser difícil regalarle algo a alguien que lo tiene todo – dijo Anni pensativa

¿Qué le van a dar los chicos, yo digo para que no repitas regalo? – dijo Rebeca ya que ella y su esposo tampoco había elegido uno

Pues de Darién y Phoe no tengo la menor idea, me dijeron que era sorpresa y por más que los he querido espiar no he encontrado nada y Matt yo creo que solo un fuerte abrazo y un dibujo – dijo Candy pensando en sus amados hijos

Que tierno, y pues Archí le piensa regalar una gabardina ya ves que el encantan pero no me ha dicho nada y yo todavía no se pero seguro será ropa y los chicos igual – dijo Anni pensando en su familia

¿Y ustedes rebeca? – dijo Candy quien quería encontrar una solución a su problema

Es una sorpresa, pero no es ropa – dijo Rebeca

Dinos – dijeron al unisonó Anni y Candy

Está bien, pero juren que no dirán nada – dijo la castaña

Lo juramos – dijeron Anni y Candy

Bueno Albert está organizando una comida en la mansión de Lakewood, será algo privado, por eso te dijo Candy que no le organizaras nada a Anthony, pero por favor no le vayan a decir, está muy entusiasmado con eso – dijo rebeca recordando la felicidad de su marido

Albert, siempre tan lindo – dijo Candy quien guardaba un gran cariño por su protector

Pero, no hay que desviarnos del tema, estamos pensando que le va a regalar Candy a su esposo – dijo Anni volviendo a la conversación

Cierto, Candy te tienes que lucir, Anthony siempre se luce en todos tus cumpleaños y aniversarios – dijo rebeca quien desde que se había casado con el patriarca de la familia tenía una relación muy estrecha con todos

En eso Rebe tiene razón, tiene que ser muy significativo – dijo Anni quien también apreciaba al rubio

Eso lo sé, pero no se me ocurre nada – dijo Candy frustrada

A ver, ¿qué fue lo más hermoso que él te haya regalado? , podemos irnos por ahí- dijo Rebeca

Todo, pero si algo que marco mi vida, fue mi cumpleaños y la estirpe de rosas Dulce Candy – dijo Candy recordando ese memorable día

Pero ahorita ya no es tiempo de que te pongas a cultivar una nueva rosa – dijo Anni – tenemos que pensar en algo más fácil

¿Cómo qué? Para mi toda mi vida con él es significativa – dijo Candy recordando cada bello momento

Bueno, estuviste un tiempo alejada del, cuando todos creíamos que estaba muerto – dijo Anni recordando aquellos años – también ha habido días tristes

¿Hace cuantos años lo conoces? Contando el tiempo separados – dijo rebeca quien tenía esa información a medias

Pues cuando lo encontré en el portal de rosas yo tenía 12 años y ahora tengo 34, más de 20 y lo sigo amando como la primera vez – dijo Candy con una sonrisa en su cara

Vaya, ustedes sí que son una verdadera historia de amor – dijo rebeca en sentido romántica

Eso que ni que, aunque recuerdo el día en que nos dijeron la verdad sobre Anthony, Candy no lo podía creer, fue una verdadera sorpresa- dijo Anni recordando aquel día

¿Qué fue lo que paso ese día? ¿Cuenten ya que Albert no me ha querido contar del todo? – dijo Rebeca quien en ocasiones era algo curiosa

Está bien, fue unos dos meses después de que Albert tomara su lugar en la familia, yo me encontraba de visita en la mansión a petición de el, al igual que Archí y Anni, no me imaginaba porque, pero estaba feliz de volverme a reunir con mis amigos, una tarde Albert me sito en su estudio y me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme – dijo Candy recordando cada detalle de ese día

Archí y yo ya sabíamos la verdad, nos lo dijo Albert unos días antes para que cualquier reacción de Candy, pudiéramos auxiliarlo – dijo Anni interrumpiendo a la rubia porque consideraba que era necesario

Fueron malos , conmigo-dijo Candy fingiendo enojo- bueno siguiendo relato, ahí Albert me dijo que la familia tenía un gran secreto y que no sabía si había sido o no bueno ocultármelo, pero que el implicado en el , lo había solicitado , en ese momento me dijo que Anthony estaba vivo, pero que se había dicho que murió ya que había quedado con una lesión en la columna que le impedía caminar y que el mismo había pedido a la tía abuela y a el que no dijeran nada , pues no quería atar a Archí , Stear y a mí a cuidarlo, que nosotros sabríamos la verdad hasta que él se recuperara por completo

¿Qué horrible? ¿Y qué hiciste Candy, cuando te enteraste? – dijo rebeca sumamente alterada y afectada por eso, pues jamás se imagino escuchar algo así

Espero no te molestes, pero en ese momento sentí mucho coraje y comencé a darle de golpes en el mecho de Albert, le reclame porque me había hecho eso, le dijo que no era justo, que jamás debió permitir esa mentira y me puse a llorar, en ese momento salió Anthony de donde había estado oculto escuchando toda la conversación y me abrazo fuertemente, en ese instante yo recupere toda mi vida y fuerzas – dijo Candy con la mirada cristalizada

Qué lindo, aunque sí creo que fue cruel por parte de Albert y la tía abuela – dijo rebeca quien a pesar de amar a su esposo, siempre era una persona muy objetiva y sincera en lo que pensaba, cualidad que enamoro al rubio

Pues sí, lo bueno es que ya llevo muchos años viviendo junto al amor de mi vida –dijo Candy sin evitar mostrar todo el amor que sentía por su esposo

Eso es lo importante – dijo Anni colocando su mano encima de la manos de su amiga casi hermana- sin embargo creo que otra nos desviamos de nuestro objetivo, ¿Qué le regalara Candy a Anthony?

¿Qué te regalo en tu último cumpleaños? – dijo rebeca quien quería ayudar a la rubia

Me escribió una carta donde decía todas las razones por la que me amaba, junto con una rosa dulce Candy por cada razón y decoro el jardín de Lakewood para una cena romántica solo él y yo – dijo Candy recordando ese bello momento

Esa sería una buena idea – dijo Anni emocionada

No, porque si lo hace igual, va a parecer que lo copio, aunque puede ocupar el mismo principio – dijo rebeca comenzando a imaginarse algo

Creo que ya lo tengo- dijo Candy dando un brinco de la emoción

¿Qué? – dijeron las otras dos al unisonó

No les puedo decir, es sorpresa, pero eso sí, mucha gracias por su apoyo, son las mejores amigas que pueda tener – dijo Candy con una sonrisa en los labios abrazando a sus amigas - ¿oye Rebe en la comida vamos a estar todos, verdad?

Pues esa es la intención de Albert – dijo rebeca sin entender

Bueno, ahí les daré al sorpresa- dijo Candy imaginándose lo que haría, pues tenía que corresponder a todo lo que Anthony le había dado

Después de esta tarde los días pasaron volando, cada uno de los habitantes en sus respectivas actividades. Hasta que por fin el día esperado por todos llego

El 30 de septiembre por la mañana Candy se levando antes que su esposo, pues esperaba darle la sorpresa de llevarle el desayuno a la cama, sin embargo cuando llego a la cocina encontró la luz prendida y un letreo en la puerta que decía, prohibido la entrada , así que imaginados que pasaba regreso a su habitación para seguir durmiendo

Media hora después, la rubia sintió como se abría la puerta, pero prefirió fingir dormir, hasta que sintió como algo pesado caía sobre sus piernas, provocando que su esposo se despertara súbitamente al igual que ella

Papa, feliz cumpleaños – dijeron sus tres hijos al mismo tiempo, Matt el menor de 4 años estaba sobro la cama de sus padres, mientras que Phoe de 9 años junto con Darién de 12 sostenían una bandeja con un desayuno, decorado con un dibujo medio abstracto

Gracias chicos – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa en los labios y feliz pues amaba intensamente a esos tres pequeños

En ese momento los tres se fueron turnados para abrazar a su padre

Bueno ahora, que ya terminaron ustedes, me toca a mí – dijo Candy dando un beso en los labios a su esposo y un fuerte abrazo, para después darle una pequeña caja

Gracias amor, no te hubieras molestado, el tenerlos a mi lado es mi mejor regalo – dijo Anthony feliz de la familia que había formado, abriendo la caja que contenía un bonito reloj y una nota que decía- mi otro regalo, te lo doy en la comida

Al cabo de unas horas ya todos se encontraban en la mansión de Lakewood, listos para la comida

Anthony, este regalo es de parte de rebeca y mi, espero te guste – dijo Albert antes de dar el obsequio y un abrazo a su sobrino al igual que rebeca

Tío, tío feliz cumpleaños toma – dijo Sophia una niña de 10 años hija Albert y rebeca dando una cajita a su tío

Gracias princesa – dijo el rubio abrazando a su sobrina, quien era la mejor amiga de su hija

Tío Anthony, toma, feliz cumpleaños – dijo Christian un niño 9 años hermano de Sophia

Gracias campeón – dijo Anthony feliz del maravilloso día que está teniendo

Una hora después arribo Archí con su familia, llevaba a Nathalia de 3años en los brazos pues se había quedo dormida en el camino

Como, siempre llegando tarde – dijo Anthony al saludar a su primo

Yo no tengo la culpa, tu primo que se tarda horrores vistiendo a su princesa- dijo Anni quitándose la culpa – Felicidades Anthony, espero tengas un excelente día

Gracias Anni, y te creo tanto se tardo que mejor la princesita se quedo dormida – dijo Anthony riendo

Ya te escuche y déjame decirte que tú con Phoe eras igual, así que ti te quejes- dijo Archí a lo lejos

Tío, toma – dijeron Stefan y Santiago de 10 y 8 años respectivamente, hijo de Anni y Archí

Bueno que les parece que hora que ya estamos todos reunidos pasamos a comer – dijo Candy dirigiéndose hacia todos

Al cabo de una hora la comida había terminado y era hora de abrir los regalos

Papa, ya estás listo, ¿quieres que te traigamos todos tus regalos aquí? – dijo Phoe muy entusiasmada

Si corazón, ve, dile a Darién que te ayude- dijo Anthony dirigiéndose a su hija, mientras sentaba a Matt en sus piernas

Sin embargo antes de que el rubio comenzara abrir el primer regalo, una suave música empezó a escucharse, proveniente de la sala donde se encontraba el piano, provocando que todos los invitados se movieran hasta ahí

En cuento llegaron se percataron de que se encontraba Candy, con Anni en el piano

Por favor familia tomen su lugar – dijo la rubia sin evitar mostrar su nerviosismo – Anthony amor, sabes que el canto no es lo mío, pero quiero encontrar la forma de decirte todo lo que siento por ti y hoy en tu cumpleaños, quiero hacerlo, ya que no hay en este mundo nadie como tu

En ese momento la rubia comenzó a cantar al principio con voz temblorosa, pero tomando valor y haciéndolo perfectamente dejando a todos sorprendidos, pues tenía una bonita voz

Nadie como tú para hacerme reír.  
>Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí.<br>Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir  
>mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir.<p>

Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
>de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.<br>Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
>el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.<br>Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
>y solamente tú te lo podrás creer.<p>

En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
>Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.<p>

Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
>en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.<p>

Nadie como tú para pedir perdón.  
>Nadie como tú valora esta canción.<br>Nadie como tú me da su protección,  
>me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor.<p>

Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
>de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.<br>Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
>el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.<br>Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
>y solamente tú te lo podrás creer.<p>

En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
>Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.<br>Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
>en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.<p>

Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan  
>para que se hagan realidad los sueños que<br>soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir  
>hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir.<p>

En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
>Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.<br>Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
>en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.<br>Y sin hablar. Sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender  
>que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separarán.<p>

Y eso es todo lo que tu significas para mi Anthony, en este mundo no existe nadie como tú, eres mi vida , mi amor y lo más valioso que tengo, por eso te deseo un feliz cumpleaños y espero, podamos pasar muchos más juntos- dijo Candy con lagrimas en los ojos al finalizar la canción

En ese momento, sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio se levanto de su lugar y abrazo a su esposa fuertemente, para después darle un apasionado beso en los labios, al mismo tiempo que todos los presentes aplaudían ante la escena

Candy, te amo inmensamente y este es el mejor regalo que me pudieran dar en mi vida, todo eso mismo tu significas para mi, te amo – dijo Anthony dejando escapar una lagrima de felicidad por su mejilla, antes de besar nuevamente a su esposa

Después de que Anthony abriera sus regalos, todos los miembros de la familia decidieron que sería bueno que esa noche hicieran una fogata para estar juntos y convivir un poco más, pues había sido un maravilloso día

Ya en la fogata Anthony y Candy se separaron un poco del grupo para tener un momento privado

Candy, me gusto mucho tu canción, es maravillosa y la quiero por escrito – dijo Anthony mientras estaba sentado manteniendo abrazada a su esposa, observando la inmensidad de la luna

Eso sí que no se va a poder- dijo Candy de forma juguetona viendo a los ojos a su esposo

¿Por qué?- dijo Anthony sin entender

Porque prácticamente me la aprendí de memoria y por los nervios ya se me olvido, pero prometo que ahora que voy a tener tiempo prometo escribirte muchas más – dijo Candy con la mirada iluminada

¿Cómo que vas tener más tiempo? No se supone que eres la jefa de enfermeras y siempre en el hospital, me tienen trabajando – dijo Anthony quien siempre le reclamaba eso a su esposa, pues él a veces tenía más tiempo que ella en las empresas Andrew

Pues me lo van a tener que dar – dijo Candy nuevamente con ese tono juguetón

No entiendo ¿acaso vas a dejar de trabajar? – dijo Anthony quien sería feliz de tener a su esposa todo el tiempo junto con él, pero eso era algo que no le pediría jamás, porque sabía que él trabaja de Candy, era parte de ella

Digamos que un tiempo si – dijo Candy disfrutando de la frustración de su esposo al no entender

Explícate, ya no te entiendo – dijo Anthony dándose por vencido

A ver, juguemos, ¿qué piensas del hecho de tener dos hijos y una hija? – dijo Candy tratando de dar pistas

Pues… no se qué sería bueno dos y dos, quiero mucho a los chicos, pero siento que Phoe esta solita, aunque tiene una estrecha amistad con Sophia – dijo Anthony pensando de forma lógica

Bueno y que pensarías si te dijera que existe la posibilidad de que tengamos otra niña – dijo Candy al ver que Anthony no entendía

Pues sería maravilloso – dijo Anthony sin entender hasta que….- Candy, no me digas que…- intento terminar, pero su callado con un beso y una sonrisa

Así es- dijo la rubia feliz al ver la emoción de su esposo - pero no hagas mucho lo, por que hoy rebeca le va a decir algo similar a Albert y sería injusto que arruináramos su noche, mejor guardamos nuestro gran secreto y lo dejamos para nuestro aniversario que será en unas semana

Como tu quieras amor, pero que felicidad, no sabes muero por tenerla o tenerlo aquí conmigo, te amo, te amo Candy y como te dije mejor cumpleaños no pude haber tenido- dijo Anthony volviéndola a besar – aunque muero por gritarle al mundo que voy tener otro hijo contigo

Mese después la familia se lleno de dicha primero con la llegada del Pequeño Alex hijo de Albert y Rebeca y después de una hermosa niña hija de Anthony y Candy, a la cual decidieron llamar Mía , la cual era la adoración de sus hermanos y padres

Una noche Candy y Anthony se encontraban en su habitación, por fin los niños se habían dormido y tenían un momento a solas

En qué piensas amor – dijo Candy abrazando a su esposo por detrás cuando él veía observaba la luna desde la ventana

En lo feliz y pleno que soy- dijo Anthony volteándose para ver a su esposa a los ojos

Yo también lo soy, por que…- intento terminar ella la frase pero fue callada con un beso

Porque no hay nadie como tú – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa coqueta finalizando lo que su esposa quería decir- te amo Candy

Fin

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo con motivo del cumpleaños del rubia que me inspira a escribir, espero les guste

la cancion es: Nadie como tu , de la Oreja de van Vogh


End file.
